


guts and glory

by Balthuza



Series: spindleweed and elfroot smoke [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, hunting for your baes, i hate great bears, so does var
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: To be completely honest, Var wasn’t a fan of dead animals. He didn’t think anybody, at least anybody he’d like to meet, was.





	guts and glory

Herbert Trevelyan belongs to [Liryczna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/)

 

To be completely honest, Var wasn’t a fan of dead animals. He didn’t think anybody, at least anybody he’d like to meet, was. Still it wasn’t a problem for him to spend half of a day covered in blood and elbow-deep in in  dead animal, picking it apart and dividing into parts more useful for the kitchen.

Great bears were a chore. He hated them with passion.

The meat wasn’t particularly good and killing it clearly was a feat, not to mention actually dragging the body somewhere where he could sit down and take care of it, leaving the pieces he did not need for the vultures.

The thing was, with bears it was always even worse if you wanted the fur in one piece. And that’s why he killed the damned beast. It took him most of the day to cut the fur clean of the meat, then two hours more to cut whatever meat Steven could use.

By then it was dark, and the long trek to the camp did nothing for his mood.

It took him nearly three days to clean the fur properly, then another one to get back to Skyhold.

Of course apparently Herbert, Dorian and Bull, accompanied by Sera, set out for Val Royeaux in the morning.

He sighed, and dragged the fur all the way to Herbert’s quarters. At least the next time they set out for Ferelden he won’t have to worry they’ll freeze to death.


End file.
